Clovercloud warrior cats (2nd version)
by Purplecat358989
Summary: Its a peacful time in the clans. Prey is plentaful and the clans are at ease. A kit finds the home she needs. But soon a disasper hits the clans. Only she can help them.
1. List of clans

Warrior cat own story

THUNDERCLAN:

Leader:

Dappledstar (she-cat) grey dappled with amber eyes

Deputy:

Blazeleg (tom) white and orange with amber eyes

Warriors:

Berrytwig (tom) white yellow eyes

Tallfur (she-cat) dark brown tabby long fur with blue eyes

Cherrytail (she-cat) ginger with blue eyes

Badgermask (tom) black with brown spots hazel eyes

beetleleaf (tom) cream with white splotches with green eyes

Applestripe (tom) dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Suntail (she-cat) white with yellow tail with green eyes

Apprentice, volepaw (tom) orange tabby with brown eyes

Flameback (tom) grey tabby with amber eyes

Blizzardwing (she-cat) white with amber eyes

Applestripe (tom) ginger with one red-orange stripe

Medicine cat:

Mudleap (she-cat) brown with light brown eyes

Queens

Acornspirit mother of badgermask's kits. birdkit, moonkit, and mosskit

Elders

Flowerpaws (she-cat) yellow dappled with yellow eyes

Fernleap (tom) black and white with green eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader

Twigstar (Tom) black with green eyes

Deputy

Redpad (Tom) orange tabby with yellow eyes

warriors

Silverflower (she-cat) grey with green eyes

Deermist (Tom) brown tabby with amber eyes

Apprentice, milkpaw (she-cat) white with brown eyes

Aspenblaze (Tom) ginger with white paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice, splashpaw (tom) brown tabby with white paws and brown eyes

Rosefall (she-cat) black with orange spots with dark yellow eyes

Breezetooth (Tom) light grey with blue eyes

Yellowsong (she-cat) orange with yellow eyes

Eggfern (she-cat) white with brown eyes

Apprentice, sparrowpaw (she-cat) white and black with blue eyes

Foxslap (tom) orange with amber eyes

Timbertalon (tom) dark brown tabby with blue eyes

Medicine cat

Spotteddrop (she-cat) yellow tabby with amber eyes

Apprentice, boragepaw (tom) brown tabby with yellow eyes

Queens

Whitebelly (she-cat) mother of breezetooth's kits vinekit,and swallowkit

Coppertail (she-cat) mother of deermist's kits shimmerkit, oatkit , and mintkit

Elders

Darkleap (tom) dark grey with amber eyes

Tawnyeyes (she-cat) ginger with green eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader

Jaystar (she-cat) grey tabby with blue eyes

Deputy

Palestem (she-cat) light brown with amber eyes

Warriors

Burrsprent (tom) black and white with yellow eyes

Emberdusk (tom) yellow with dark ember eyes

Gooseflank (she-cat) grey long- haired with yellow eyes

Apprentice, acornpaw (she-cat) brown tabby with amber eyes

Longmeadow (she-cat) orange dappled with brown eyes

Shrewflight (tom) grey tabby with yellow eyes

Apprentice, flamepaw (tom) orange tabby with blue eyes

Dapplestorm (tom) dappled black with green eyes

Vinewatcher (she-cat) ginger with black ear and blue eyes

Amberflight (tom) small bluish with amber eyes

Medicine cats

Sprucewish (tom) dark brown tabby with green eyes

Queens

Cedarleg mother of Emberdusk's kits. Nectarkit, boulderkit, and frog kit

Hareleap expecting amberflights kits.

Elders

Gooseleap (tom) very old calico with brown eyes

Ripplegaze (she-cat) blind orange tabby

RIVERCLAN

Leader

Froststar (tom) pure white with green eyes

Deputy

Raccontail (she-cat) white with black rings on tail and blue eyes

Warriors

Ottertail (tom) big brown tabby with green eyes

Tansyear (tom) pure black with yellow eyes

Apprentice, wrenpaw (she-cat) molted White with amber eyes

Pebblestrike (she-cat) ginger with yellow eyes

Owlspring (tom) tabby light brown with white paws and amber eyes

Bluedawn (tom) calico with dark blue eyes

Goldpelt (tom) yellow with brown spots and green eyes

Flinchwing (she-cat) grey with yellow eyes

Medicine cat

Dragonflystream (she-cat) grey tabby with amber eyes

Elders

Fireprickle (she-cat) orange with green eyes

Burrneedle (tom) curly fur. Calico with blue eyes

Chapter 1

The cold air hit her fur and the darkness of night stayed in the sky. A little rogue kit woke up to the deep hoot of an owl some were in the distance. She had yellow fur with brown spots on it and dark blue eyes. Her name was sunny or at least that's what her mother called her. She was laying in a bush her mother had made for herself. Sunny bounded out of the bush, wanting to find a place to explore. The trees were staying quiet still and the stars were shining on her yellow and brown pelt. She bounded into the forest in search of something to do. There was a temble in the bush next to her. She backed away from it, her fur ruffled. Suddenly a rabbit came jolting out. Sunny sighed in relief. _That was close_ she thought. She Roamed around for another ten minutes when the sun started to come up. Suddenly another bush started to quiver. Sunny shrugged, for she thought it was probably another rabbit.

Then a huge figure jumped out of the bush, it's long teeth bared and it's small eyes fixed on sunny.

"Fox!" Sunny yelled and ran to no wear in paticular.

It chased her down to a sandy clearing where there was a strong scent of cat. The fox was closing in on her, and she cowered to the back of a rock. The fox shot for her and bit her on one of her eyes. She shrieked in pain as the eye to witch the fox bit when dark and blood dripped from her eye. The fox was about to bite again when something leaped on top of it. It was a white and orange tabby tom with amber eyes. He clawed the fox's face and bit at its leg. The fox cowered and ran the oposite way. Sunny looked up at the big tom. He turned around, still breathing heavy a little. He had a smile that made her comfortable, like she was safe when he was here. He then saw Sunny's eye and croched down so he was at her level.

"Are you ok?" He asked, still glaring at the eye that sunny could not see out of.

She looked at the blood dripping on the ground, "no" she whispered. I was true, her eye sent a piercing pain through out her whole body that made her shiver.

"Well, your safe now" he said in a gental tone.

"My name is Blazeleg. I'm the deputy." He said in the same gental tone. She nodded and looked at her paws. Blazeleg picked her up and walked through a wide hole. They then were in a clearing. It was a big ravine with a huge rock in the middle, with dens on the edges. The sun was shining clearly here. There where tones of cats, some talking, resting under the shade, or licking themselves. Sunny looked up at Blazeleg with a confused expression. _Where am I?_ She thought.

Blazeleg answered as though he had heard her thoughts "welcome to Thunderclan."

Hey everyone! Please comment down below on the list of warriors and the prolog! I'm always open to comments correcting my grammar and everything else to help me become a better writer! I love it when people share their oc's with me and I always try to fit them in my story (if they are realalistic). 


	2. I need to start again

It's a peaceful Time in the clans right now. Prey is plentiful and and forest is thriving. A kit finds a home that she so desperatly needs. She has tons of friends. Even some warriors recognize her determination and good skill. There are some cats who don't agree with her, but she doesn't care. Everything seems ok. But then things start to go downhill. Cats she loves go, clans get angery with each other, and disrespectful apprentices challenge the warrior code. In all of this, she finds comfort in her friends. Even though the clans are being tested, they stay strong.


	3.

I am so sorry graythewarrior... adaims... just know I tried to fix this but I can't... please don't ban me! I just wanna read!


End file.
